Who (7X?)
by banghimdaisuki
Summary: Suatu hari Himchan mendapat telepon dari orang asing. Identitas orang itu tidak diketahui. Orang itu dengan seenaknya mengklaim Himchan sebagai miliknya. Tanpa ada namja yang boleh mendekati Himchan. Himchan mengabaikannya. Dan saat itu pula sebuah tragedi berantai dimulai B.A.P (ada EXO juga ) fiction gomen... summary kepanjangan :D
1. Chapter 1

ANNYEONG.. ya kembali lagi bersama saya, istri dari Daehyun /dipacung daewons/. Haha saya kembali membawakan fanfic abal. Maklumlah saya kan masih newbie. Castnya B.A.P atulah.. oh ye ngomong-ngomong hye belom maaf2an sama reader semuanya(kalo ada). Minal Aidin Wal Faidzin.. mohon maap lahir dan batin (readersnim : telat geblek-_-). Yaudah kalo udah telat ane mau minta THR aja , Hye juga mau minta maap sama Dae-chagy soalnya pernah su'udzon kalo dia uke /pukpukin/. Abis di MV badman dia cantik sih(lho?) gaada kesan badmannya. Youngjae juga cantik disitu.. sepertinya DaeJae itu uke dua-duanya /dibakar Daehyun/. Dan untuk umma-ku, Kim Himchan.. kamu tetap jadi uke.. ahahaha masa iya Yongguk-appa mau jadi uke /diketekin untuk yang ngebuat anime Danganronpa(ane kaga tau siapa-_-), monokuma, dan anime2 psycho lainnya yang menginspirasikan hyemin. Sebenernya Hye masih kaget sama si Fujisaki ternyata dia trap! (Fujisaki : i'm trap, i'm trap/nyanyi lagu henry/) doh ini kenapa jadi curhat? oke kalo begitu, bye!

* * *

Title : Who (7X?)

Author : bbanghimdaisuki a.k.a Song Hyemin (hyeminming)

Genre : Mistery(not sure),Suspense(maybe?) & crime(maybe yes, maybe no :p)

Rating : T

Disclaimer : B.A.P (TS Entertainment), ceritanya punya saya. Kalau ada kesamaan jalan cerita mohon maaf itu ga sengaja, ciyus deh :3 /diketekin Zelo/

* * *

chapter 1

.

"_Who are you_?"

.

"_I'm 7X_"

.

"Huaaahh! Lelah sekali hari ini." Ujar seorang _namja _cantik yang menyandang gelar _Ulzzang_ itu. Ia memijit pelan leher jenjangnya. Mecoba meredakan rasa pegal yang menggerogoti tubuhnya. Kim Himchan –_namja_ itu- mendudukan dirinya di sofa empukyang ada di ruang _make up_. Merilekskan tubuhnya yang kaku akibat terlalu lama berpose didepan kamera. Ia mengibaskan-ngibaskan tanganya didepan wajahnya. Sesekali ia tersenyum untuk membalas sapaan para _crew_ pemotretan yang lewat.

Himchan memejamkan matanya sambil memijit pelipisnya. Belakangan ini banyak sekali tawaran _job_ seperti pemotretan dan menjadi pembawa acara. Jadwalnya padat. Kemarin ia pemotretan untuk majalah remaja, siangnya membawakan acara music, pagi tadi ia sudah harus ada di lokasi pemotretan dan baru selesai sekarang, besok ia masih ada pekerjaan, menjadi model di video klip duet Song Jieun dan Bang Yongguk yang mungkin akan memakan waktu seharian.

"_hyung_." Seseorang menepuk bahunya, menyadarkan Himchan dari keluhan-keluhan frustasi yang justru membuat Himchan tambah frustasi.

"_waeyo_, Daehyun_nie_?" tanya Himchan dengan suara lelahnya.

"kau mau langsung pulang? Atau makan malam dulu? Bahan makanan di apartement sudah habis." Ucap Daehyun.

"hmm... aku mau pulang saja. Lelah sekali hari ini." Keluh Himchan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Imut sekali _namja_ ini.

"_hyung_, kau minta kucium, ya?" goda Daehyun.

"tadinya aku mau membelikanmu _cheese cake_. Tapi kau bicara begitu, tidak jadi saja deh." Himchan balik menggoda Daehyun.

"jangan begitulah, Himchan_ie hyung_." Tingkah manja Daehyun membuat Himchan yang melihatnya terkekeh. Lalu ia mengusak surai cokelat _namja_ yang 3 tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"ayo, pulang. Aku lelah." Entah sudah berapa kali Himchan mengeluh kelelahan.

"aku masih ada urusan dengan Jung Hyorim, _hyung_. Kau ke mobil duluan saja."

"heuhh.. baiklah. Tidak lama 'kan?"

"hanya sebentar, hanya bertemu dengan editornya saja."

"yasudah aku duluan ya." Himchan pun meninggalkan ruang _make up_ dengan menenteng tas kecilnya. Tidak sedikit orang yang menyapanya selama perjalanan ke tempat parkir. Seperti biasa, Himchan membalasnya denga senyuman sambil bergumam "_kamsahamnida_."

"Himchan -_sunbaenim_!" panggil sebuah suara.

Himchan menoleh lalu mendapati seorang pemuda berkulit putih sedang berlari kecil kearahnya. Kalau Himchan tidak salah namanya–

"Oh Sehun." Ujar pemuda itu sambil menyodorkan telapak tangan seputih salju kearah Himchan.

"Kau model yang akan di foto bersamaku untuk edisi majalah minggu depan, benar?" Himchan menyabut uluran tangan pemuda itu.

Senyum simpul tercetak di wajah datar Sehun. _Sang idola mengingatnya._

"tenyata kau mengingatku, Himchan-_sunbaenim_."

"tentu saja. Oh, satu lagi. Panggil saja Himchan _hyung_. Kurasa _sunbae_ terlalu formal." Ujar Himchan sambil tersenyum lembut. Membuat si pemuda dihadapannya lagi-lagi terpesona akan kecantikan sang idola.

"_n-ne_, kau sudah mau pulang, _h-hyung?_" Sehun sedikit berdebar saat mengucapkan kata _hyung_.

"iya, tapi manajerku masih ada urusan di dalam."

"aku antar ya, _hyung?" _Sehun menawarkan.

"tidak perlu, Sehun_nie._ Nanti kau repot."

"tidak, _hyung_. Aku bersedia mengantarmu, bahkan sampai keujung bumi."

"bumi bulat, Sehun_nie_. Tidak berujung." Himchan sedikit terkekeh mendengar pernyataan pemuda yang 4 tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"i-itu tadi, hanya perumpamaan, _hyung._" Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sementara Himchan hanya terkekeh.

"oh, iya, _hyu_–"

"OH SEHOON!" kalimat Sehun terputus oleh teriakan seseorang. Seorang pemuda berwajah malaikat menghampiri mereka berdua.

"oh, _annyeong_, Himchan _hyung._" Sapa pemuda yang baru tiba itu.

"_annyeong_, Junma." Himchan menyapa balik.

"ada apa sih, _hyung_?" tanya Sehun malas.

"pemotretanmu sudah mau dimulai, bodoh!" geram pemuda yang dipanggil Junma tadi. Kim Junmyun.

"tapi _hyung_ –"

"ayo Sehuna.. kami permisi dulu, _hyung."_ Ucap Junmyun lalu menyeret Sehun. Ia tersenyum lembut kepada Himchan. Senyum yang indah. Menenangkan. _Guardian angel._ Seperti nama panggilannya. Suho.

"_hyung!_ Mari kapan-kapan kita makan siang bersama!" ujar Sehun yang diseret oleh Junmyun.

Himchan hanya bisa tersenyum. "_ne, _Sehun_nie_."

Himchan melirik arlojinya. 05:28 pm. Himchan memandang langit kota Seoul yang mulai gelap. untung saja di pelataran parkir berdiri kokoh beberapa alat penerangan, hasil penemuan dari seorang jenius bernama Thomas Alva Edison. Ia dengam mudah menemukan mobilnya. Kekehan leganya berubah menjadi umpatan-umpatan kecil saat ia menyadari bahwa ia lupa meminta kunci mobil kepada Manajernya tadi.

Himchan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pintu mobilnya. Ia mengeluarkan _smartphone_nya berniat menghubungi Daehyun agar keluar lebih cepat. Saat jemari lentiknya hendak menekan tombol virtual berwarna hijau, ponselnya justru bergetar. Sebuah telepon masuk dari–

.

.

.

.

"–**Privat number"**

Himchan memandang resah layar ponselnya. _Privat number?_ Ia menimang-nimang, haruskah ia menjawab panggilan ini? Ia menyapu pandang ke penjuru lapangan parkir. Berharap Daehyun tengah berjalan kearahnya. Namun nihil. Bahkan mungkin hanya Himchan yang berada disini. Sendirian dengan ponsel yang terus bergetar. _Privat number sialan!_ Bahkan ia sekarang mulai merasa khawatir. Ia menarik nafas. Menghembuskannya. Dilakukan berulang kali. Mencoba tenang. Setelah sedikit tenang. Karena ia merasa suaranya cukup berat, ia memutuskan untuk menerima panggilan itu. mungkin setelah mendengarnya bersuara, si _privat number_ ini akan mematikan sambungannya lalu tak akan menggangunya lagi. Kemungkinan berhasil 80%.

Himchan mengarahkan jemari putihnya untuk menekan tombol virtual berwarna hijau di layar ponselnya. Lalu ia mendekatkan benda berlayar 5.0 _inches _itu ketelinganya.

"_yeoboseyo?_" Himchan sengaja membuat suaranya terdengar seberat mungkin.

Tak ada sahutan.

"eung, _**nugu**__?"_

Masih tak ada sahutan.

Himchan sedikit kesal. Dihentakan kakinya ke lantai aspal. "halo! Ada orang tidak? Mau apa meneleponku?" ucap Himchan. Nada suaranya mulai meninggi.

Hening.

"kalau masih diam saja, akan kututup."

Himchan sudah hendak memutuskan sambungan teleponnya ketika sebuah suara terdengar.

"_tu-tunggu dulu_!" suara ini –

"_Kim Himchan? Benarkan?" _–berbeda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sialan! __**Penyaring suara**__!_

"benar. Ada apa?" tanyanya sarkatis.

"_ahh.. tidak perlu bernada sarkatis begitu._"

Oh ayolah. Daehyun cepatlah!

"haruskah aku bernada lembut untuk seseorang yang menelepon menggunakan _privat number_ dan penyaring suara?"

Terdengar kekehan dari suara robot diseberang sana.

"_aku meneleponmu bukan untuk bercanda, Hime-ya._"

_**HIME?!**_

"lalu kau mau apa meneleponku?" nadanya suaranya meninggi.

"_hanya ingin memberi tahu saja. Jangan dekati Sehun! __**Karena kau milikku**__! Aku kesal melihatnya menggombalimu!"_ ujar suara robot itu.

Apa katanya?

Himchan miliknya?

"YAK! SIAPA INI?!" geram Himchan.

"_kau tidak perlu tau, sayang. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah, menjauhinya. Oh Sehun brengsek itu. Tak tahukah kau dia mengincarmu?"_

"mengincarku? Maksudmu apa?!" suara Himchan meninggi.

"_dia menyukaimu."_

"hah?! Lalu apa urusannya denganmu?"

"_tentu saja, Hime-ya. Sudah kukatakan kau milikku._"

"yak siapa ini? Berhenti beromong kosong, brengsek!"

"_aku tidak mungkin memberitahukan identitasku sekarang. Apa? Brengsek? Ahh.. panggilan sayangmu untukku, ya?"_

Sudah cukup!

"Kau ini!"

"_sabarlah. Tidak baik namja cantik marah-marah. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa memanggilku–"_

"Himchan _hyung_. _Wae gurae_?"

" –_**7X**_(seven ekseu)"

"hah? _Seulpo eks_(seulpo= sad?)?"

"_seven, sayang. Bahasa inggris dari tujuh._"

Oh. Tujuh X.

X? Begitu?

"_nah, kalau kau masih berdekatan dengan Sehun, kau akan menyesal. Karena aku tidak mau kau menyesal, makanya jauhi bocah ingusan itu!"_

**PIP**

DIMATIKAN?!

"_hyung~"_

Himchan menoleh dengan cepat. Ia mendapati Daehyun yang sedang metapanya bingung.

"kau kenapa?" tanya manajer mudanya itu khawatir.

"ahh,, _aniyo_."

"yah, maaf membuatmu menunggu. Ayo pulang." Daehyun memberikan kunci mobil kepada Himchan.

"ya, kita pulang."

TBC

* * *

nah ini ff lumayan susah juga nulisnya. tapi hye udah mikirin endingnya sih. tapi berat juga sih. yapi gimana ya. ya gitu sih.

mana belakangan ini ane lagi sibuk BeGeTe.

ane ngikut lomba fotografi terus harus ikut seminar segala macam. dan sialnya, my parents always remind me about school final exams.

untung ane beloman ikut bimbel. makin sibuk dan. Na Mean?

GOING CRAZY! /beneran gila nih/

dan ini juga ffnya yaoi. diantara temen2 ane, cuma ane yg fujoshi.. jadi bingung mau minta pendapat-_-"

jadi saya butuh review dari readersnim sekalian.

so, just give me a review juseyooo~

(kalo dapet 5 review ane lanjutin)


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Who (7X?)

Author : bbanghimdaisuki a.k.a Song Hyemin (hyeminming)

Genre : Mistery(not sure),Suspense(maybe?) & crime(maybe yes, maybe no :p)

Rating : T

Disclaimer : B.A.P (TS Entertainment), ceritanya punya saya. Kalau ada kesamaan jalan cerita mohon maaf itu ga sengaja, ciyus deh :3 /diketekin Zelo/

a/n : GOMEN! Lama nunggu ya? Atau gaada yang nunggu? Ehehe..

* * *

Himchan tidak tidur semalaman. Semalaman ini ia hanya mengotak-atik ponselnya, memikirkan Sehun dan... _privat number._ Sialan! Himchan bahkan tak takut pada hantu, serangga, bahkan ia menonton film sadis sendirian dikamarnya. Dan, _well_ ia hanya terbayang-bayang hanya sampai setengah jam, sesudah itu ia akan kembali menjadi sosok ceria. Oke, tapi memang sekarang berbeda. Himchan lah yang menjadi pemeran utama disini. PEMERAN UTAMA!

Oke, sekarang Himchan mulai kembali gelisah.

Himchan mengacak surai emasnya. Sudah berkali-kali ia mensugesti dirinya bahwa itu hanya telepon iseng. Namun, tetap saja _namja_ manis itu memikirkannya. Bahkan sampai tak tidur.

_Tok tok tok_

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan pikiran Himchan.

"_Hyuung_~"

Pintu kamar Himchan terbuka. Lalu disusul hadirnya pemuda yang sudah satu setengah tahun tinggal bersama Himchan.

"_hyung_, tumben kau sudah bangun." Ujar Daehyun riang. Tapi senyumannya pudar saat menyadari mata Himchan sedikit berkantung.

"ASTAGA! _Hyung_, kau pasti tidak tidur." Ujar Daehyun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kantung mata Himchan. Sedangkan yang ditunjuk hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya.

"aku tidak bisa tidur, Daehyun_nie_."

"kenapa tidak minta aku untuk tidur denganmu, _hyung._" Ucap Daehyun dengan cengiran mesumnya.

_**Plaakk**_

"AW!.. _appeuda~_" ujar Daehyun setelah kepalanya ditampar dari belakang oleh Himchan.

"_eoh,_ _mianhae_. Tanganku terpeleset(?)." Kata Himchan dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"aish.. terserahmu lah, _hyung_." Daehyun mencubit pipi Himchan.

"YAK! Kurang ajar kau, Jung Daehyun!" Himchan menepis tangan Daehyun. Lalu ia mengelus pipinya yang memerah bekas cubitan Daehyun.

"hahaha cepat mandi, _hyung_! Aku akan siapkan sarapan." Daehyun mengelus surai emas Himchan lalu pergi dari kamar Himchan.

"DASAR, SOK DEWASA!" balas Himchan tak terima.

"_ani_, _hyung_, kau saja yang masih kekanakan." Ledek Daehyun sebelum akhirnya benar benar pergi.

"dasar menyebalkan!"

Himchan melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja riasnya. Ia meneliti wajahnya lewat cermin. Pantas saja Daehyun bisa langsung tahu jika dirinya tidak tidur. Matanya sedikit berkantung. Dan Himchan benci mata berkantung. Karena akan terlihat seperti panda. Padahal kan dia kelinci(?).

"huaaa.. masa iya, tidak tidur semalaman mataku jadi semenyeramkan ini." Galau Himchan.

"hhhh.. padahal nanti ada syuti video klip. Bagaimana dengan penampilanku?" Himchan hendak membuka pintu kamarnya. Ingin mengambil _eye cream_nya di kulkas. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar ponselnya bergetar.

Himchan segera mengambil ponselnya. Tanpa melihat nama si penelepon Himchan langsung mengangkatnya.

"_yeoboseyo?_"

"_selamat pagi, hime._"

DEG

Himchan membulatkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

Suara ini.

"_euh.. hallo? hime?" _ ujar suara 'robot' disebrang.

Himchan menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Ia menutup mulutnya. Menahan jeritan yang sudah ingin keluar dari mulutnya. Kalau matanya tidak salah, nama pemanggil yang ada di layar ponsel Himchan adalah–

–_Private Number_

"_halo? Hime?_" ujar suara dari ponsel Himchan.

Dengan ragu Himchan mendekatkan ponselnya kembali ke telinganya.

"kau, yang kemarin?" tanya Himchan.

"_iya, sayang._"

_**PRAAANGG**_

Daehyun langsung bergegas kekamar Himchan saat mendengar suara benda pecah. Ia yang tadinya sedang mengoles mentega ke permukaan roti –untuk sarapan mereka- pun langsung berlari kekamar Himchan tanpa meletakan roti yang masih dipegangnya.

_Drap drap drap drap_

_BRAAKKK_

"Himchan_nie hyung_, _wae geuraeyo?_" tanya Daehyun tanpa sadar meremas roti di genggamannya.

Sedangkan Himchan masih dalam posisi melempar ponselnya ke jendela.

_Awkward_

_._

_._

_._

"ah, anu.. tadi ada kecoa, jadi– PONSELKUU!" Himchan langsung berlari keluar kamar. Ya, ia baru sadar bahwa dirinya baru saja melempar keluar ponselnya. Mengingat mereka tinggal di lantai lima, mungkin saja ponselnya sekarang sudah jadi rongsokan.

Tunggu...

'_rongsokan?'_ pikir Himchan.

Ia pun menghentikan larinya. Entah kenapa saat menyadari ponselnya sudah rusak dan tak layak pakai ia merasa lega. Dengan semangat ia kembali ke apartementnya. Menghiraukan tatapan bingung dari orang-orang yang ada di lorong lantai lima itu –saa itu Himchan belum mandi dan masih mengenakan piyama-.

Hal pertama yang Himchan dapatkan saat sampai di kamar apartement adalah Daehyun yang masih memajang wajah bingungnya. Sedangkan Himchan sendiri malah terlihat lebih semangat.

"_Hyung,_ kau kenapa?" tanya Daehyun khawatir.

"_aniyo_, aku baik-baik saja." Ujarnya sambil mencubit pipi Daehyun lalu segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

"Dasar _hyung_ yang aneh-_-"

_XxxXxxX_

Himchan sekarang sedang berada di lokasi syuting video klip Bang Yongguk. Lebih tepatnya sedang membereskan barang-barangnya. Syuting sudah selesai dan ia ingin segera pulang. Ternyata ia hanya dapat _scene_ sedikit. Jadi ia bisa lebih bersantai. Lagi pula, ia juga memakai penutup mata, kantung mata yang tadi dikhawatirkannya jadi tidak terlalu terpajang di video ini. Hahah.

"Himchan-_ssi."_

Himchan menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis dengan surai cyan sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"_annyeong,_ kau sudah mau pulang ya?"

"ah, _ne. Wae geurae, _Jieun_-sii?_ "

"ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana caranya kau mendapat kulit semulus itu?" tanya Jieun.

"_mwo?_"

"_a-aniyo!_ Lupakan saja. Eum, Ah _mollae!_" ujar gadis itu sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Himchan.

"dia kenapa?-_-"

"itu karena kulit Himchan-_ssi_ terlalu indah."

"EOH?!" Himchan mendapati seorang namja bersurai coklat sudah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"huwa! Kau mengagetkanku, Bang Yongguk-_ssi_!" ujar Himchan sambil memukul lengan Yongguk pelan.

"kekekeke.." sedangkan Yongguk hanya terkekeh.

"tapi serius loh, kulitmu sangat bagus. Seperti _yeoja_." Ucap Yongguk.

"_m-mwo?_ Tapi kulitmu juga bagus kok."

"kulitku coklat begini, dibilang bagus. Aneh-_-"

"ish, dipuji malah protes." Himchan memandangi Yongguk. Memang benar sih kulitnya berwarna coklat. Tapi entah mengapa Himchan pikir itu errr... _sexy?_

"kau juga, dipuji harusnya kau berterima kasih."

"errh.. _ne, gamsahamnida._" Ujar Himchan sambil membungkukan badan. Berterima kasih dengan cara yang sangat formal.

"hahahahaha.." Yongguk tertawa. "kau lucu." Ujarnya lagi sambil mencubit pipi Himchan.

"dan kau aneh!" balas Himchan.

"terima kasih, _Kimchan_-_ah_." –Yongguk.

"a-pa? Kau panggil aku apa?" tanya Himchan.

"Kimchan. Kenapa? Tidak bolehkah?" Yongguk menampakan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"terserah sih. Tapi, kalau begitu aku juga akan memanggilmu _bbang_."

"kok bbang, sih?"

"itu lucu." Ucap Himchan singkat lalu disusul dengan kekehan kecil.

"omong-omong, kau beruntung."

"kenapa?" tanya Himchan.

"ya, begitu. Padahal ini video klipku, tapi kau mendapat _kiss scene_. Dengan model sexy pula."

"eisshh.. kau mesum!" ujar Himchan sambil menunjuk wajah Yongguk dengan jarinya.

"teganya." Ucap Yongguk. "_by the way,_ kita berteman kan?"

"ne. Aku senang bisa menambah teman." Himchan tersenyum. Sangat manis.

_Cantik_. Pikir Yongguk dalam hati.

"eungg.. boleh aku tahu nomor ponselmu?" tanya pemuda dengan gummy smile itu.

"eh?" senyum Himchan memudar."a-anu. Ponselku rusak."

"rusak atau memang tidak punya?" goda Yongguk.

"aku tidak punya karena rusak. Aku menjatuhkannya dari lantai lima."

"sungguh?"

"iya, aku melemparnya keluar jendela dari kamar apartementku." Aku Himchan.

"_mwo?_ Kenapa?" Ujar Yongguk.

"ceritanya panjang."

"loh kok begi –"

"Himchan_nie_ _hyung_!" ucapan Yongguk terputus oleh panggilan dari Daehyun. Pemuda itu sekarang sedang berlari kecil kearah mereka berdua.

"_waeyo, _Daehyun_nie?_" tanya Himchan begitu Daehyun berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

"ini." Daehyun menyodorkan ponselnya kearah Himchan. "ada telpon dari Sehun."

Himchan menerima ponsel Daehyun.

"_yeoboseyo_?"

"_hyung!"_ ujar suara diseberang. "_ini aku, Sehun._"

"ya, Sehun. Aku tau."

"_ah.. ahahah. Hyung, apa kau sibuk?_"

"tidak. Syutingku baru saja selesai. Kenapa?"

"_hyung. Mau makan siang denganku, tidak?_"

"traktir aku!" canda Himchan.

"_tentu saja aku akan mentraktirmu, hyung."_

"benarkah? Tadinya aku hanya bercanda loh."

"_ne. Nanti tempatnya aku beritahu lewat sms ya. Susah disebut, sih._"

"hahaha.. benar juga, kau kan cadel. Aku ajak Daehyun juga ya?"

"_ah hyung kau tega. Ya, aku juga akan mengajak temanku. Bye Himchan hyung~_"

Sehun mengakhiri obrolan mereka. Tak lama Himchan menerima pesan dari sehun.

"Daehyun_nie_, Sehun mengajakku makan siang. Mau ikut?"

"TENTU!" jawab Daehyun dengan semangat.

"sudah pasti itu ya? Ah, bbang kau mau ikut juga?" tanya Himchan

"_eoh?_ Tidak usah. Aku masih ada urusan. "

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya! _Bye _bbang!"

"_bye,_ Kimchanna!"

Himchan dan Daehyun pun pergi ke parkiran untuk mengambil mobil. Sesekali membungkukan badan kepada para staff yang berpapasan. Tapi tanpa Himchan sadari, ada seseorang yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya.

"makan siang dengan sehun ya?" gumam seseorang.

* * *

_Cast Profession:_

Yongguk –_song writer, rapper_

Himchan – _Ulzzang_

Daehyun –manager & sahabat Himchan

Youngjae –penulis, teman Sehun

Jongup –_Dancer_, kenalan Himchan

Zelo –_Dancer_, rekan Jongup, sepupu Himchan

Sehun –_Ulzzang_

Junmyun –sepupu Sehun

* * *

Dikarenakan kesibukan ane jadi ga bisa ngetik-_- ga sempet dan lagi buntu ide :p

Jangan lupa review eaaaa! EEEAAAA!


End file.
